A common article of jewelry worn by women is ornamental bracelets consisting of a flexible band or chain with a loop or chain link at one end and a separate fastener or clasp at the other end which is fastened to the loop or link after the bracelet has been placed around the wrist. There are various kinds of bracelet fasteners or clasps but most of them include a loop-like section or a chain link at one end of the wrist band while at the other end of the bracelet contains a spring loaded pivoted hook section that must be held open while the free end of the hook is passed through the loop and then released to hold the hook fast in the loop. It is extremely difficult to bring these two parts into alignment to connect them by the use of one hand while the bracelet band extends around the wrist of the other hand. Consequently, the wearer usually asks another person to fasten the bracelet or at least hold one of the clasp sections steady while the other section is being engaged with it.
Most ornamental bracelets worn by women consist of a flexible band or chain and a separate fastener or clasp which is closed after the bracelet has been placed around the wrist. These bracelet fasteners or clasps are of various kinds but most of them include a loop-like section at one end of the wrist band or chain while at the other end of the latter is a pivoted tongue-like section that must be passed through the loop and then snapped to a closed position. It is extremely difficult to bring the two parts or elements of the clasp into an engaged and closed position by the use of one hand while the bracelet band extends around the wrist of the other hand; and usually the wearer requests another person to fasten the bracelet or at least hold one of the clasp sections steady while the other section is being engaged with it.